


Macaroni and Come

by strawblarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Baby Harry, Blowjobs, Daddy Louis, Father/Son Incest, Frottage, M/M, Oral, Rimming, So do I lol, Underage - Freeform, come eating whoops, harry has an obsession with Louis stomach, harry is like 10 no joke, i worship underage soz, louis is 30, macaroni and cheese, ok anyway, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2317154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawblarry/pseuds/strawblarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dad...? Why are you looking at me like that?" Harry set down his fork with a quiet 'clink' and wiped his mouth. Louis released his lip from its hold between his teeth.</p><p>"Like what, baby?" Louis set his fork down also.</p><p>"Like, I don't know, lik- well your eyes got real dark, dad, and you were biting your lip," Louis cleared his throat for what seemed like the billionth time that night.</p><p>"Those are things people do when they see something they like, Harry." Harry furrowed his eyebrows.</p><p>"What did you see that you liked, Dad?"</p><p>"You, baby. I saw you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Macaroni and Come

**Author's Note:**

> howdy! just thought I would mention this... I DO NOT OWN One Direction , nor do I have personal contact with any of the members. This is a figment of my twisted imagination, and if you don't like it, then go jack off somewhere else because we don't need you here. xx

Harry peeked his curly head around the corner and peered into the kitchen. He pressed his tiny hand up to his mouth to stifle his giggles as he spotted his daddy cooking at the stove. Harry ran around the corner towards his dad, Louis' long football jersey dragging on the floor with each step Harry took. Harry latched onto Louis' right leg just as Louis' dumped the macaroni into the pot of boiling water. Louis laughed as he set down the box and glanced down at his little boy latched onto his leg.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Louis Tomlinson, of the Doncaster Rovers! Would you mind if i got your autograph, please?" Louis chuckled as he lifted Harry up and onto the counter behind him. Harry shivered as his bare thighs met the cold granite.

"Yes, tis' me, Louis Tomlinson. I play footie for Donny, and I'd loooove to sign my autograph for you." Harry took his pointer finger and traced random shapes onto Louis' stomach while Louis laughed.

"Oh my, thank you so much, Louis. Do you think I could maybe have a kiss also?" Louis grinned and puckered up his lips for Harry to kiss. Harry pecked his small, plump lips onto his fathers large, thin ones, then pulled away.

Louis licked his lips. "Is my baby boy hungry? I was fixing mac & cheese, but a cute little boy walked in my house wearing daddy's jersey, and I couldn't resist." Harry blushed and looked up at his dad, whose legs were on either side of Harry's, who was still on the counter.

"Yeah, dad, I'm kinda hungry, I guess," Louis turned his back to give the macaroni a stir.

"You guess, or you know, Hazza?" Louis cocked his hip as he continued to stir, and Harry stared down at his fathers body.

"I, I-uh, I know." Louis gave a quiet 'hmm' and faced Harry again, watching as his sons eyes snapped upwards from their previous position on his dads arse. Harry blushed, and Louis cleared his throat and picked up Harry, taking him to his place at the table and serving him his lunch.

"There ya go, little guy," Louis grabbed his own plate and sat down across from Harry. Louis was starting to find it extremely difficult to eat while his cute little son was sitting across from him in his football jersey, which was hanging off his small shoulders, exposing his gorgeous collar bones.

"Dad...? Why are you looking at me like that?" Harry set down his fork with a quiet 'clink' and wiped his mouth. Louis released his lip from its hold between his teeth.

"Like what, baby?" Louis set his fork down also.

"Like, I don't know, lik- well your eyes got real dark, dad, and you were biting your lip," Louis cleared his throat for what seemed like the billionth time that night.

"Those are things people do when they see something they like, Harry." Harry furrowed his eyebrows.

"What did you see that you liked, Dad?"

"You, baby. I saw you." Harry flushed beet red from head to toe. Louis motioned Harry to come over to him. Louis pushed his half-eaten macaroni onto the other side of the table and then lifted Harry up to sit where it used to be. Harry's legs were spread, and the jersey hitched up far enough to where Louis could see his Captain America underwear. Louis ran his hands up Harry's milky thighs and squeezed. Louis mentally slapped himself, because what the fuck was he doing? Was he really going to blow his ten-year-old son on the kitchen table?

Louis removed his hands and poked Harry in the stomach, causing a quiet giggle to erupt from inside his son. He poked him again, and again, then faster, then with all his fingers, all over Harry's body, Harry's head thrown back in a loud fit of laughter.

"S-st-stop dad, oh my- dad, sto-op!" Harry finally managed to get out, with him now being fully doubled over in giggles. Louis grinned from ear to ear. He threw his chair back, stood up, and threw Harry over his shoulder and plopped him onto the couch.

"Down ya go, pumpkin," Harry's stomach was moving up and down, rapidly trying to return his breath back to normal. Louis lifted Harry's tiny legs from the middle of the couch and sat down, each leg falling back onto Louis' lap where they originally were. Harry abruptly sat up and shook his curls, then jumped onto his dads lap, who was also trying to regain his breath.

"Ya old man," Harry muttered as he poked Louis in the belly.

"Oi, you shut up, Harry. I'm not that old... Am I?" Louis swatted Harry's hand away, causing Harry to pout.

"C'mon, dad, I was just kidding. I don't think thirty is that old," Harry ran his hands up Louis' sides. "You still look good." Then he tangled his fingers into his dads hair and pulled Louis close to him so Harry's mouth was right on his dads ear.

"And you've got a hot stomach," Harry pulled his hands out of Louis' hair and ran them under his shirt, feeling his soft belly covered in hair. "Mm, just wanna lick you, dad,"

"H-harry, st-stop," Harry furrowed his eyebrows at his dads command.

"No." Louis slammed his head back against the couch and groaned. Sure, it felt fucking sinful to have his sons tiny hands running all over his body, and pulling at his hair and licking at his-

"Harry, what the fu-" Louis' sentence was cut off with a loud moan that filled the living room, reverberated off the walls, and went straight to Louis' dick. Harry had his thick red lips latched onto his dad's nipple and was sucking, and running his tongue over the puffy bud, and moaning, like this was the best thing hes ever tasted. Harry switched to the other side and did the same thing, until his mouth got tired a few minutes later. Harry detached himself from his dad's chest and placed wet, open-mouthed kisses up his chest and onto his neck, then, finally, on his lips. 

"Fuck," Louis hissed into the kiss right before he slid his tongue into his sons mouth, exploring every inch there was. Harry started grinding on his dad's cock, whimpering at the never-before-felt feeling he was getting from the friction.

"Dad, please, god, plea-please h-help me," Harry started grinding faster, and Louis chuckled, grabbing Harry's hips to stop him.

"Lie down on your back, baby, if you want help," Harry fell onto his back on the couch and rubbed his little hands over his bright green eyes as Louis slid off his underwear and lifted up the jersey. 

"Absolutely love you in daddy's jersey, baby, you look so good for me," Louis peppered kisses onto his baby boy's stomach and finally reached his little cock, hard and flushed red. "You're so beautiful, Harry, Christ," Louis took Harry's dick in his hand, and closed his fist all the way around it. He gave a few expiramental tugs, causing Harry's hips to fly up deeper into Louis' hand. Louis tapped delicate fingers onto Harry's hipbones.

"It's okay, baby. You want my mouth? My tongue in your bum?" Harry moaned and thrashed around in his spot.

"Please, god, do something, I'll do anything, j-just make it go away, daddy, oh my," Harry screamed, literally fucking screamed, when his daddy wrapped his lips around him. Louis took Harry in all the way, the tip of his sons leaking cock barely touching the back of his throat. Louis sucked and bobbed, rutting against the couch to try to relieve some of the pressure on his hard cock from his boy. After a few minutes, Louis pulled off of Harry with a slick 'pop' and took his own pants off.

Harry swiveled sideways from his position on the couch to a proper sitting one. He spread his legs so Louis could stand between them. Harry ran his hands up Louis' thick thighs, then back down, bringing his underwear with him. Louis' hard cock sprang free and smacked Harry on the chin and Louis' knees almost buckled when Harry made a 'mmm' sound.

Harry scooted forward and ran his hands on Louis' belly again, and gripped the hem of his shirt. With every inch Harry raised his dads shirt, he licked his way up his stomach. He finally got it up and over his dads head and ran his tongue over his Louis' sharp jawline and licked into his mouth. They kissed sloppily for a while before Harry pulled away. Louis was kissing down his neck and sucking dark marks into the flesh there.

"Dad," Louis moved more towards his ear and Harry moaned. "Dad!" Louis grumbled and let out a frustrated 'hmm' and licked over his newest mark.

"I wanna kiss you... b-but l-like," Harry was stumbling over his words and Louis looked his son in the eyes. 

"Baby, you don't have to ask to kiss me. I love kissing my baby boy," Harry shook his head and touched Louis' stomach again.

"No, no, no, dad. I wanna, I- wanna lick your bum." Louis choked on any possible air that was left in his body.

"Christ, Harry..." Louis ruffled Harry's hair and pulled him in for a kiss. "If thats really, really what you want, baby," Louis climbed onto the couch and threw his upper body over the armrest. 

"It is, daddy, I promise." Harry climbed in between his dads spread legs on the couch. "Just wanna make you feel good daddy, I love you." Harry leaned in and placed a tentative kiss onto his dad's puckered hole. Harry decided that he liked this, and he stuck his tongue out and licked around the hole; first in thin stripes, then in flat, wet swipes, then he finally gained the courage to push his little tongie in. 

"I love you so so much, Hazza. God," Louis wanted to cry. He was thrown over the couch and being eaten out by his ten-year-old son. And the worst part was that it felt good.

Harry started rapidly thrusting in and licking him from the inside, then pulling out and licking over the rim. Louis was in tears now because he loved Harry so much... to love someone so much and have them work so hard to make you feel good meant the world to Louis. Louis dropped his head to his arms and sobbed into them. Harry pushed his tongue as far in as it could go, and found Louis' special spot. Louis jerked forward and let out a stream of muffled chant that sounded a whole lot like, "Harry, Harry, Harry".

Harry pulled his tongue out and placed a wet kiss onto his fathers hole. "Daddy. I'm so sorry, my mouth started to hurt. I'm so, so, so sorry, dad, I tried to make you fe-" Louis sat up and kissed Harry, cock twitching as he tasted himself on his son. 

"Baby, I felt so good with you in me like that. Loved every second of it, Hazza, I promise," Louis layed Harry down on his back and climbed on top of him. Louis guided his massive, flushed cock to Harry's little leaking one and touched them together, their pre-come mixed together created the perfect lubricant for sliding them together. Louis pushed his hips deeper onto Harry, who pushed back just as hard. Louis picked up the pace and relished the little 'ah, ah' she got from his son.n

A few minutes passed before Louis layer on his back and brought a still frantically-grinding Harry on top of him. Louis was oh so close now; he loved the feeling of his sons cock catching on the head of his own. "Hazza, baby, daddy is close, starting to feel really good, baby, shit, love your little cock rubbing daddy's, your so wet for me, Christ, Harry," And Harry whimpered high in his throat, hips stuttering and cheeks flushed.

"C'mon, baby boy, make a mess on yourself for daddy," Harry's little cock jumped and he shot out a little streak of hot come onto his stomach, and a drop even landed on Louis. Harry raised his eyebrows after he semi caught his breath and ran a finger through his mess and plopped it into his mouth, a small groan escaping his lips. This was enough to send Louis over the edge himself as he came, hot and hard, all over his stomach, and Harry's, and he was even skilled enough to land a tiny drop on Harry's chin. Harry giggled and pressed his lips to his dads. 

"I love you so much, dad, I really do. Thank you for making me feel so good." Louis blushed and stretched his arms.

"And thank you, my baby boy, for helping me make such a lovely mess of ourselves. I love you." Louis kissed Harry back and tasted Harry on his tongue. 

"Hey, dad?" 

"Hmm?"

"Do you think my macaroni is cold yet?" Louis scratched his chin.

"Only one way to find out." And Louis and his son walked hand-in-hand into the kitchen, leaving tracks of come on the floor as they sat back down at the table. Harry took his spoon out, looked at his dad, shoveled some of his come into his mouth, and finished the macaroni.

 

la fin

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiiiiiii so this isn't my first fic (I wrote an Ancient Rome Zouis one... It's fucking sweet) but I'm back with a bang bitches ha so enjooooy and please please for the love of god leave me feedback and if you do I'll send you Louis' nudes on twitter!! (You can find me at: blcklourry)


End file.
